Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Set in an alternate KH2 universe. Genesis and Sephrioth are agents of Xemnas sent to kill the hidden Keybladers. What will happen when they may decide to rebel against their master? And why did Donald and Goofy get dragged into this?
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Synopsis: Takes place in an alternate version of KH2, and if the story was given a twist, a la "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed". Xemnas finds two warriors, Genesis and Sephrioth, and accepts them as his secret apprentices, and the two go out to fight and kill the hidden Keyblade wielders across the worlds. Meanwhile, following the death of Roxas at Xemnas's hands, Donald and Goofy are forced to work for the Organization after discovering that Sora is dead because Roxas failed to return to him.

Copyrights: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Plain and simple.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

_The heart may be weak, and it may usually give in. But within all life, there is a light, which never goes out._

(Song: Sanctuary)

Shows the opening of KH2, as it was in the original game.

_{Refrain}_

_In you and I there's a brand new land_

_Angels in flight_

_A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Angels in flight_

_What's left of me, what's left of me, yeah_

_{Verse 1}_

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

_{refrain}_

_My heart's a battleground_

_{Verse 2}_

_You show me how to see_

_that nothing is whole and nothing... is broken_

_{refrain}_

At the part where it shows Riku, Sora, and Kairi laying on the beach, cut to showing instead of Roxas, Genesis and Sephrioth plunging through the ocean into the Awakening.

_My fears... my lies... melt away._

The stained glass floor image of Sora, Riku, and Xemnas is shown below their feet as doves fly towards the sky, and the screen fades into Twilight Town, with smoke rising from the center of town, and a hooded figure exiting from a portal of darkness admist the chaos...

* * *

That completes the first chapter. Remember to review, and in the next chapter, I'll post some of the worlds you will expect to see in this fic. I can't spoil them all, but I promise you this: it will be more than just regular Disney animated films.


	2. The Discovery

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Here comes the first major chapter of KH: Darkness Unleashed. If you look at the end of this chapter, you'll find that there are some of the worlds that will be featured in this story. Enjoy the action and the start of a adventure of waht could've been...

Copyrights: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Plain and simple.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Discovery

In Twilight Town, in a desperate search for Roxas by the Organization, Nobodies are swarming Twilight Town, attacking Heartless and townspeople who were caught by surprise by these events. Admist the chaos, Xemnas arrives in Twilight Town through a portal of darkness to search out his Keyblade master himself. The current overlook of the troops, Xigbar, goes over to approach Xemnas.

"Sir, the Nobodies were ambushed upon arrival, but I've got things under control now." Xigbar began, before Xemnas grabbed him by the cloak collar.

"I have no interest in your failures, comrade. I'm here on a mission of my own." the leader of the Organization replied, as Xigbar decided to retreat for The World That Never Was. Eventually, he comes across a squad of Dragoon Nobodies and their humanoid leader, Kain.* Soon, the group began to fight through a large swarm of Heartless and angry, rebelling, townspeople. Eventually, Xemnas arrives at the old abandoned Mansion.

Sensing Xemnas's presence, Roxas turned around to see his former Superior looking at him with an air of fury.

"What do you want, Xemnas?" Roxas said. "I'm through with your group. I want to find out who I really am."

"I will not accept betrayals in the Organization. You will return with me, alive or dead." Xemnas then pulls out his ethreal blades.

"You are not the boss of me!" Roxas yelled, as he pulled out his Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades and lunges at Xemnas.

("Darkness of the Unknown" starts playing)

Roxas attacks Xemnas with all of his power possible, but Xemnas proves to be too strong of a warrior to leave his weak spots open against the Keyblade master.

"Surrender to the nothingness, then, you who resist my will!" Xemnas yelled as he fired his energies at Roxas. "BE GONE!"

"NEVER!" Roxas screamed in anger. He then prepared a small ball of light from the tip of his Keyblade, and then unleashed a Holy spell. Unfortunately, it was weak compared to Xemnas's power. Eventually, he couldn't withstand the strain of Xemnas's strength and collapsed in fatigue and defeat.

"I sense you have alerted someone of your location. Who did you contact?" Xemnas then questions the weakened Roxas.

"I didn't!" he responded as the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades faded from his hands and into the palms of two figures behind him. One was a black robed figure with a flowing wing not unlike a crow's, and the other was a brown-haired young man in a leather red vest. "Get out of here! Before he kills you too!" Rozxas yells before Xemnas electrocutes and impales Roxas on the gate of the Mansion.

"Stand back!" the brown haired man responded as Xemnas turned toward them. "I'm not afraid to use this!" At that same moment, Kain and the rest of the Nobodies arrived, and found the two staring down Xemnas. Before the Nobodies could attack though, their Superior slaughtered them. He then gestures for the two to follow him back to the World That Never Was.

* * *

That completes this chapter. Remember to review, and, just as I promised, here are some of the worlds that are in this story:

- Destiny Islands  
- Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden  
- Space Paranoids (Tron)  
- Land of Dragons (Mulan)  
- The Axiom (WALL-E)  
- Camp Rock (Camp Rock)*  
- Aperture Science Enrichment Center (Portal)

*1. This is the same Kain from Final Fantasy IV.

*2. Before anyone starts bitching about that I'm including something Jonas Brothers related in KH, I should say that not every song (in other words, all but one) that was in Camp Rock, and only Joe Jonas's character, along with Demi Lovato and Meaghan Jette Martin's characters will be featured.

Starting next chapter, the story will really kick off! Be ready for my next update!


	3. Darkness vs Riku

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

So glad you could come back! Here, we start off the real backbone of the story's action, with Genesis and Sephrioth fighting off against series staple Riku in Hollow Bastion. Now, get ready... HERE IT COMES!

Copyrights: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Plain and simple.

* * *

Chapter 3: Darkness vs Riku

In the World That Never Was, the remaining Organization XIII members were gathered to witness the knighting of the two outsiders that Xemnas had found in Twilight Town.

"You two were weak when I found you. But the darkness has made you both strong. Now arise, my apprentices: Genesis. Sephrioth." The two rose from the floor and faced Xemnas.

"What is your bidding, Xemnas?" Genesis asked.

"We have located a mysterious figure over by Hollow Bastion, and we suspect it may be a Keyblade wielder."

"I understand. Whoever they are, they could easily attempt to destroy the Organization if given the chance."

"Exactly, you two. That is why I am sending you there to deal with that pest and defeat him. No-one there must supsect that your my apprentices, so destroy all who stand in your way. The Heartless, and that Keyblader's men, alike. Now go!"

"Yes, master." Genesis and Sephrioth said in unison as they went through a dark portal designated for Hollow Bastion.

* * *

Meanwhile, young islander Riku (formerly under control of Ansem S.o.D.), was standing by Hollow Bastion's clock tower, waiting for someone.

"It's not like you to vanish on such short notice, your Majesty..." Riku spoke to himself. "Where are you?"

* * *

At that same time, the two have arrived in the town square of Hollow Bastion.

{World: Hollow Bastion (a clock tower and castle appear on-screen as a green gem punctuates the image and the words Hollow Bastion flash into the image)}

"This place looks so peaceful." Genesis muses, taking in the view of the vibrant shops and magnificant vistas ahead.

"It won't be for long!" Sephrioth yells, pulling out his Masume sword. "Look!"

At that exact moment, a swarm of Shadow Heartless appear before them. Genesis then pulled out his weapon, the Oathkeeper Keyblade that previously belonged to Roxas, and jumped into the fight. Soon, all of the Heartless in that area were cleared, and the group progressed through, killing wave after wave of miniscule Shadows and Soldiers. This frightened up some more than muscular soldiers too, but they were no more harder to kill than the Heartless, either.

Eventually, by the time they reached the awning that lead down to the crevice below town, a young woman passed by them. She was Tifa Lockhart, and by the looks of things, she was trying to search for a certain person. When she took notice of the two strangers, she then went over to them and greeted them before asking the two something.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone. Do you know where he might be right now?"

Little did Genesis know, the person she was looking for turned out to be Cloud Strife. Sephrioth was going to tell her, but knowing that Xemnas would not permit it, he said nothing.

"Oh, I understand." she replied, taking in the understanding of the silence of the duo. "I guess I'll just keep looking for him myself." With that, she walked away, and the two continued onward through the crevice.

* * *

Soon, the two ended up approaching the ruins of a castle gate, and standing in the center of the gateway, was a silver-haired young man with a red, curved sword. He looks at the two with a confused expression.

"So you two must be the ones the Organization sent after me? You can't really stand a chance against a true warrior of darkness!" he said, as he pulled out his sword Soul Eater and the other two fighters got out their weapons.

The fight was a long one, but soon Genesis and Sephrioth got the upper hand against their rival. Or so they thought.

"Do you submit now? You can never beat us!" Sephrioth said to Riku.

"Ha! I've only just begun! And I'll defeat you even if I have to bring down this whole mountain on you!" Riku cried as he assumed the form of "Ansem."

("Desire for All That is Lost"* begins playing)

And so, the fight continued onward. Using the Guardian monster, Riku nearly forced Genesis down to the ground and was about to blow him up with a CLAYMORE bomb.

"I've got you now!" he yelled.

However, Genesis only absorbed the blow full-on, yet suffered no injury whatsoever.

"WHAT?" Riku said in shock. "This can't be!"

Genesis then gathered a aero spell around the CLAYMORE and yelled out "Manipulative Wind!" as he throwed it at the stunned Riku. Sephrioth then continued to attack Riku with his sword slashes until his foe was in no more condition to continue fighting.

"Xemnas thinks he turned you towards the dark side. But I can foresee your futures. He won't always be your master!" Riku yelled, as he tried to block a killing blow from Genesis.

"Silence!" Sephrioth yelled, as he unleashed an impulse attack which seemingly killed Riku, hurling him across the Dark Depths, and through the ruins of Maleficent's Castle. Grabbing Riku's sword before leaving, Genesis and Sephrioth then head off to the World That Never Was.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Castle, a mysterious figure was wandering through the hallways, searching for someone.

"This place sure is quiet..." he muttered, before calling out "MALEFICENT!" After pondering for a moment, the figure, which was a giant man-dog, said "Perhaps what the wizard said was true... maybe she was finished off. What's gonna happen to our plan?"

He didn't have any more time to question this, as a black raven suddenly flew into the building, dropping a black robe at his feet. It cawed as the robe suddenly rose up and faced the dog-man.

"_Who said I died? I'm not one to be defeated so easily... It's been a while, Pete."_

"Maleficent!" Pete cried out, as he kneeled before her and bowed in her presence.

* * *

Nice cliffhanger, eh? Well, looks like Maleficent's back from KH1, and out to cause trouble for Xemnas's apprentices! Now next chapter, I'm gonna send the characters to a new world, so I want the readers out here to vote between either Beast's Castle (from Beauty and the Beast) or Transformers Battleground (from the 2007 Transformers film). I'll be waiting for your choices, so catch you next time!

* In case you didn't know, the "Desire for All That Is Lost" track is the one that plays in the Olympus battle where Phil infamously yells "GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK!".


	4. Desert Ambush

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

OK, I'm starting to get tired of waiting for reviews deciding upon what world to do next, so I'm picking it myself: Genesis and Sephrioth are now on their way to Transformers Battleground, and guess who joins them? Organization XIII partners Xion and Demyx. In this chapter, Donald and Goofy discover a horrible truth of what has happened to Sora, as Xemnas frees them from cyro-sleep. Next time, until I can figure out how to get the "voting" section up on my profile, just submit world suggestions via review. Here we go!

Copyrights: I do not own Kingdom Hearts **_or_** Transformers. If I did, there probably would've been a lot less humping in Transformers 2, and more plot that actually makes sense!

* * *

Chapter 4: Desert Ambush

After arriving back at the World That Never Was, Xemnas then asks for Riku's Keyblade. As Genesis gives the Keyblade to his master, Xemnas then pulls out his ethereal blade, and attempts to strike his apprentice. He blocks it, however.

"Your reflexes need more work..." Xemnas mused. "If you failed to block that, you'd be dead by now. I need you and Sephrioth to continue your training next at a new world we just discovered. Demyx and Xion will accompany you."

"I understand, master." the two responded, as they went to find their partners. As they were leaving, Xemnas disappeared from their sight, heading off through a Portal of Darkness.

* * *

Soon, within the new world...

As Heartless appear in the center of a town, the igniting of a car engine fires through the area, and a voice is heard screaming out towards it.

"Hey! You're not gonna get away with my car!"

The figure is seen biking after the car as he grabs out a cellphone and talks into it.

"Hello, 911? My car's been stolen! Bring the whole squadron or whatever, just get someone here!" After a pause, the figure continued "Don't ask me questions! My dad's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

He soon follows it into a junkyard, where the car stalls, and the boy, whose name was Samuel James Witwicky, hid behind a stack of crates, parking the bike closeby. He looked in shock, as the car appeared to transform into a giant robot, and fire a large beam of light into the sky.

"_Huh? Who's it signaling?_" Sam wondered. He didn't have much time to try to elaborate more on that thought, as the light flashed back towards him. Fumbling for his phone again, he speaks into it. "My name is Sam Witwicky. Whoever finds this, my car is alive. See?" He holds it up to show the giant robot on the screen. "Since these are my last words on Earth, I love you, Mom and Dad, and if you find some 'Busty Beauties' magazines under my bed, they aren't mine. No wait, they are, I'm sorry!" Sam then went running off, to try to get away from his psycho new ride.

* * *

Meanwhile, the quartet of the Organization arrived at their destination, and observed the scenery before them. It appeared to be a large desert in the middle of scenic nowhere. However, a small town was in view nearby.

"We'll need to know where Heartless and any Keybladers here are, to prepare for what we're up against." Sephrioth said to himself. "Genesis, Xion! Go do recon on this world, and we'll meet back with you at that town up ahead."

Genesis nodded, and the four split up.

{World: Transformers Battleground (a metal-like sign appears, and part of it shatters and reassembles itself into the words 'Transformers Battleground')}

So, the two went on with doing recon around the area, but currently found nothing but desert. However, they soon found a group of soldiers that caught the two's attention. Before any of the figures present could respond, a burrowing force from below them knocks over a giant electric tower, which collapses beside one of the men.

Seeing the wreckage, one figure says out loud "What the heck was that?" to which another fellow soldier simply replied to in Spanish. The confused soldier, who didn't really know any Spanish, responded "English, dude. Use English."

Genesis then happened to see a razor-tipped tail spring up behind one of the soldiers, causing him to blow his cover and yell out "Look out behind you!" This caused the soldiers to open fire on the weird monster that was fighting them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Twilight Town, Xemnas arrived at the Old Mansion of DiZ, and went down to the room where Donald and Goofy's pods were located.

"Ah, yes. The pods for the friends of Roxas's other half." He then placed his palm on the pod, and Donald's pod sprung open instantly, and Donald fell out and woke up. Xemnas then repeated the same process for Goofy's pod, and soon both of them were awake.

"Mm... what a strange dream that was." Goofy mumbled as he was getting readjusted to reality, but then paused in shock when he saw Xemnas.

"What are you staring at, Goofy?" Donald asked, also drowsy. He then turned to see Xemnas, and gasped as well. "Wak!"

"Hello, Donald, Goofy. Would you two like to go see your friend Sora, now?"

"Sora's here?" the two asked in surprise.

"Yes," he responded. "Come with me." Xemnas the led the two into Sora's pod room.

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter! Just remember if you have any world suggestions, be sure to let me know via review, until I can get the voting forum up on my profile. I'll be catching you next time!


	5. I've Had the Worst Day Ever!

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Copyrights: I do not own Kingdom Hearts **_or_** Transformers. If I did, there probably would've been no humping in Transformers 2, and more plot that actually makes sense!

* * *

Chapter 5: I've Had The Worst Day Ever!

"What was that thing?" Genesis muttered out loud, after the creature seemed to retreat. Before anyone can react or respond, the tail of the creature pops up again, and impales a soldier through the chest. It was obvious it looked like a giant robotic scorpion.

"JOSE!" one of the men screamed out in concern.

"C'mon, Lennox! We can't worry about him now!" one of the other soldiers yelled to Lennox.

"He's right." Xion added, pulling out her Kingdom Key, and Genesis pulled out his Oathkeeper. "We'll take care of this thing. Just run!" Lennox nods at her and runs off with the rest of the soldiers to the town up ahead.

"I hope this works..." Genesis gulps.

(Vim and Vigor starts playing)

{Objective: Defeat the mysterious scorpion robot!}

Geneis then began swinging his Keyblade at the monster multiple times, but his attacks could barely make a dent into it. The same went with Xion's attacks. The scorpion just reflected the blows and sweeped the two Keyblade masters away with a swish of its tail.

"This isn't working!" Xion cried.

"What if we try magic?" Genesis suggested. He then pulled back his Keyblade, and concentrated a lightning bolt from its tip and yelled out "Thunder!" Unfortunately, all it did was make the robot more faster. "OK, that was a bad idea..." he groaned, turning back to Xion.

"RUN!" she yelled, as the two ran off toward the town up ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xemnas, Donald, and Goofy were within Sora's pod room in the Mansion, and then Xemnas opened up his palm with a slash of his sword. This caused the shield of the container to split open, and Sora to fall out of it and collapse onto the ground.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy cried out, running over to their friend. Jiminy Cricket hops out of Sora's shirt pocket, and looks at Sora in surprise.

"I can't believe this!"

{Missing You* plays}

"What a shame. It seems like a part of him he can't live without has died, and took him along with it." Xemnas said feigning sadness.

Donald and Goofy shook at Sora's body, trying to get their friend to wake up, but to no avail. As Goofy started crying over top of his friend's dead body, Donald looked over at Xemnas and yelled out "What have you done with Sora?"

"What have **_I_** done? I did nothing to him!" he said, with a lying tone of voice. "Regardless, you two must work for the Organization now. Your lives are now under my dominion."

As Donald and Goofy kneel sadly towards their new leader, Jiminy looks at his Journal, and sees something that catches his surprise. "Hm... there's only one sentence here in this Journal. 'Thank Namine.' I wonder who that could be?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was back home after an incident during the night had landed him temporarily in jail, leaving his father to come bail him out (and convice the police officers that the small bottle of pills in Sam's pocket were painkillers for his dog, Mojo). However, soon, he ends up running into someone who shows up with a group of officers.

"Excuse me, kid, but are you Samuel Witicky?"

"It's **_Witwicky_**. Who are you?"

"I'm with Sector 7. I'll have to ask you to come with me."

"Oh, no, I won't!" Sam snapped back, pulling out a baseball bat.

"I'm asking you politely, back off." At this moment, Sam sees his car come back, and then he runs off, leaving the Sector 7 agent to yell to his men "Someone go after that son of a bitch!"

"_Ohhh, this has to be the worst day of my life_!" Sam whined to himself in his mind, as Sephrioth and Demyx appeared in the area where Sam was.

* * *

Back in the desert area of what Genesis and Xion found to be Quatar, they were trying to fend off a mix of Heartless and the threat of the scorpion robot.

"Where the heck is Sephy?" Xion groaned.

At the same time, Lennox was trying to phone in backup. But with no current luck.

"NO! I _**DON'T**_ HAVE A CREDIT CARD!" Lennox screamed into the phone, complaining to the service company which recieved the call. "This is freakin' ridiculous!" He then went up running to Epps and ravaged through for a credit card. "Alright, Visa!" Lennox said, reading the card name.

(cut epic music, to break over to a phone reply service company) "Also, sir, have you heard of our deluxe gold service premium package?"

(cut back to epic music)

"No! I DON'T want a premium package!" He then tosses the phone to his partner Epps and says "Epps! Pentagon!"

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter! Just remember if you have any world suggestions, be sure to let me know via review, until I can get the voting forum up on my profile. I'll be catching you next time!

* Missing You is the track that plays during some sad moments in the game, such as when Kairi first encounters Axel on the Islands.


	6. More Than Meets the Eye

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

OK, at last, I managed to get the polls up for voting on new worlds! Just go onto my profile, select a world suggestion, and whatever pick gets the most votes is the one I'll do in a future chapter! Now enjoy more of the Transformers world action!

Copyrights: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Transformers. And if I did, Megan Fox would probably be back, and the sexual undertones that dragged Transformers 2 down would be nonexistant! And best of all, we'd see more action between the Decepticons and Autobots, especially with their badass leaders Optimus and Megatron!

Chapter 6: More Than Meets the Eye

* * *

Meanwhile, back at where Demyx and Sephrioth were, they started off after Sam Witwicky and his car, failing to notice yet another pursuer coming after them: a black and white police car with its siren and lights blaring sinisterly.

Sam then took notice of this, and ran towards the police car. "Officer! I'm glad you're here!" Before he could get any response, the door of the car slammed out into Sam's face. "Please, sir! I've had the worst day ever! I've been chased here by these guys from something called Sector 7, and Satan's Camaro is out to get me! So just get out of the car!" Instead, the car revved up in his face, shoving Sam more up against the wall. "Wait! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sam begged in fear.

Demyx and Sephrioth then arrived at the same moment, seeing Heartless surround the police car and Sam.

"Something about this car doesn't feel right..." Demyx murmered, as then the car suddenly got up and transformed into a giant bipedial robot with a Heartless insignia on its back, overlapping a strange type of symbol on its back that had a sinister-looking face. "THAT CAR IS HEARTLESS!" Demyx shouted.

"Thank you for the notification on that, Doctor Dumbass." Sephrioth replied sarcastically.

"No, really! That car is a Heartless!" Demyx repeated, as Sam looked at the robot, then the two warriors in shock and horror.

"NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Sam cried out, as he started to run off again. Then the car starts running after Sam, leaving the Heartless behind as they slowly turn to face Demyx and Spehrioth.

"Let's kill those guys, and then get that giant thing!" Demyx yelled, as he summoned his sitar, and started strumming it in an attack position.

"That's enough!" Sephrioth shouted, as he did a long slashing move, which caused massive blows to the smaller, weaker Heartless, killing them instantly. Meanwhile, Demyx's water clones kept the other Heartless occupied. One Heartless was about to leap at the clone, when it vanished out of sight, then rematerialized. Eventually, the foes of the duo were disposed of, and the two set off after the police car.

* * *

Speaking of which...

We now return to watching poor Sam Witwicky running for dear life away from yet another crazed robot out to get him.

"This can't be happening to me!" Sam cried out, as the car caught back up to him, and pinned him down.

"**_Are you username LadiesMan217_****?**" it demanded. Sam then yelled out in denial against this, leading the robot to repeat "**_Are you username LadiesMan217?_**"

"Y-yeah," Sam responded meekly, now realizing what it was talking about: his eBay page name.

"**_Where are the glasses, you human scum?_**" it yelled out then. Before Sam could even respond, it swung a saw-like arm weapon at his face. Sam then got up and started to run again, as the robot transformed back into a police car and drove after him, but not before summoning a smaller silver robot in its place, just as Demyx and Sephrioth were approaching. "**_Kill them, Frenzy!_**"

"Oh, no. Not another one of these guys..." Demyx said in frustration, as he got out his sitar, and assumed a attack position.

(Objective: Kill Frenzy!)

The robot then lunged up at the two, only for the duo to jump out of the way to avoid getting struck by the robot's razor blades.

"Well, at least we know that this will be an area of my expertise." Demyx said, as he sent out his water clones to surround Frenzy. The clones then struck the robot with multiple water attacks, which weakened it, but also made it very angry. It then started to unleash a barrage of razor blades at the clones, like a ninja to eliminate them quickly. Eventually, it got tired of trying to find the real Demyx, which left Sephrioth to go in for the kill. It suddenly realized this, and tried to hurl another razor blade at Sephrioth.

"Guard!" Sephrioth yelled, as he blocked the razor, leaving it to rebound back at its original user- and right through its metal head, shearing it to bits.

"_Oh, damn..._" it squeaked out meekly before falling over dead.

Sheathing their weapons back, Demyx then responded as they looked at the wreckage in the garage they were fighting in, "Well, that went good." The two then set back off after the police car, and we now return to the battle against the scorpion robot in Qutar.

* * *

There goes another chapter now! Sorry this was more Demyx/Sephrioth in this chapter, but I wanted to be able to show some of their fighting skills in this world, and with the events of the battle against Frenzy (probably one of the most annoying Transformers from the Michael Bay-verse). Just remember that polls are open on my profile, and I'll be awaiting for votes! Oh, and keep reviewing too!


	7. Get in the Car!

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Copyrights: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Transformers.

Chapter 7: Get in the Car!

* * *

The fight against the giant scorpion robot continues, and Genesis then finally managed to discover the robot's weakness, by casting Fire at it. This caused the creature to stagger back, and then at that exact moment, a connection line was made over to the Pentagon, from the call Lennox made a moment ago.

"Now we're talking!" Genesis said victoriously.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pentagon, a soldier approached the U.S. Secretary of Defense John Keller with urgent news.

"Sir, we have a message from a group in Qutar. They say they're survivors of the base attack."

"Survivors?" Keller asked.

* * *

""Open fire on this guy!" Xion yelled to the nearby soldiers, so they could try to weaken the scorpion. At the same time, Lennox approached Genesis..

"Heh, thanks for warning us about that monster there. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm William Lennox, one of the army's strongest captains."

"Nice to meet you, Lennox. I'm Genesis, and this here is my partner Xion."

"Let's save the introductions for later, Captain! We need gun stations ASAP!" Epps called out.

At this point, after a series of ammo bombardments, the scropion had become extremely weak. Its tail also started glow with some strange aura.

"That must be its weak spot..." Genesis deduced, as he ran over, and sliced the tail off with a slash of Oathkeeper. The robot, no longer in any more condition to fight, retreated into the sand, leaving its severed tail behind.

As the soldiers went to save anyone who was injured during the crossfires, Genesis and Xion opened a Portal to Darkness. Befroe they left, Genesis called out to Lennox.

"Hey Lennox!"

Hearing this, he turned around to see Genesis and Xion waving farewell to him.

"Perhaps we'll meet again someday." With that, the two vanished through the Portal, back to the World That Never Was,

"Yeah," Lennox said to himself. "And I'll be waiting."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sephrioth and Demyx chasing after Sam Witwicky's pursuer, they still found some time to do a little recon. Soon, they managed to find out all they needed to know about this new world. Before they started to leave, they saw the boy run into a young girl on a motorcycle, and they both fell to the ground.

"What is your problem, Sam?" the flustered girl asked.

"There's this monster that's attacking me, Mikaela-" Sam started, as he then saw the same robot from before appear. "-Here he comes!"

At the same moment, the yellow Camaro appeared again, but this time swerved close to the giant robot to knock it over and stun it. It then opened its car door.

"Sam, what's going on?" the girl pressed on.

"You have to get in the car now! Trust me!" Sam yelled, as the two rushed inside it and it drove off. The other robot was about to turn back into its police car form when it once again took notice of Sephrioth and Demyx.

"**_Let me speak this one warning to you two: do not get in the way of the Decepticons. Or you will meet the same fate as that puny Camaro there, when Barricade gets through with it!_**" the robot spoke, before driving off.

Turning back to Sephrioth, Demyx asked "Shouldn't we go after that thing?"

"No, our mission here has already been accomplished. Let's not meddle with this world's affairs any further." Sephrioth replied, as the two went through the Portal of Darkness, back to the World That Never Was.

* * *

That completes another chapter here now! And now, the first world is complete. Remember to keep voting on the polls for world suggestions. So far, the Watchmen world is leading the pack! I'll catch you next time!


	8. Icing on the Cake

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Now that the first world has been completed, I've decided where our heroes should head off to next. To connect the story with the plotline of the origina; Kingdom Hearts II, the team will visit Beast's Castle next. Lucky for everyone here, I plan to extend the story to feature more of the film's plotline, including... (drumroll please) **_GASTON_**! Oh, and this will be the first world Donald and Goofy accompany Genesis, Xion, Demyx, and Sephrioth to. Now let's get started!

Copyrights: Disney, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts in no way belong to me.

Chapter 8: Icing on the Cake

* * *

* * *

Back at Hollow Bastion, Maleficent was talking to Pete about where the other villains were.

"Beats me. They musta had some other matters to deal with."

"Matters?" Maleficent asked. "What could be more important than the heralding of my return?"

"Well, see," Pete began. "There's this Organization XIII that keeps gettin' in the way."

"Let those fools play their little game!"

"What about those runts with the Keyblade? They've been a real pain too!" Pete whined.

"Well, then," Maleficent said "I suppose you better tell me all of what has happened in my absence..."

* * *

Soon, Genesis and Sephrioth's team arrived back at The World That Never Was, and approached Xemnas.

"I take it the mission was a success?" Xemnas asked.

"Yeah," Genesis began to answer.

"But then we got sidetracked by some other stuff going on." Demyx interrupted.

"I see," Xemnas answered. "Well, before you head off on your next mission, allow me to introduce you to your new partners: Donald and Goofy."

Donald and Goofy were then shown wearing a darker colored version of their uniforms, but still wielding the same weapons. The group then greeted each other, and turned back to Xemnas.

"Now, begin preparing for your next mission. You'll begin at daybreak tomorrow morning."

"Sir!" all of the team members said in salute.

"Well, then how about we celebrate first?" Xion asked the group after Xemnas had left. "I know this place where me, Axel, and Roxas used to hang out."

* * *

Soon, the group was in Twilight Town, sitting by the ledge of the Clock Tower.

"Gawrsh, this is some good ice cream!" Goofy commented, taking bites of his Sea Salt Ice Cream Bar.

"Still sort of unsure about this 'winner' stick though..." Xion said to herself.

"So during your mission, you met this guy named Lennox?" Demyx asked Genesis.

"Yeah. He was a soldier in the army that was about to head back stateside to see his newborn daughter, when his base was attacked by something. Me and Xion managed to help him and the rest of the troop defeat this robot that popped up."

"How do you know all about this?" Sephrioth asked.

"He told me about himself a little before me and Xion left." With a sigh, Geneis then thought "_I wonder how he's doing now?_"

"Don't worry!" Goofy said. "If what you were talking about him is true, he can be able to take care of himself until we meet him again."

"Thanks, Goofy." Xion and Genesis commented, as they both took another bite of ice cream. Soon, the group decided to head back to The World That Never Was to prepare for their next mission.

* * *

There goes another chapter! Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll be back with more!

Gaston: Yessir! Cause' no-one updates stories faster like Gaston!

Me: :/ Save it for the next chapter, dude. See ya next time, discliples of Light/Darkness/Nothingness!


	9. The Rose

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Copyrights: I do not own Disney, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts,

Chapter 9: The Rose

* * *

After some long preparation for the mission that night, the group set off for the next world. As they were about to set off, Xion asked where they were heading to.

"Some sort of castle, the belongs to a beast." Sephrioth answered. Xion, Donald, and Goofy's eyes widened in surprise and realization at this statement.

"I know that place!" the three responded at once.

"That's the place where that one guy told me that my Keyblade was fake..." Xion muttered.

"Don'tcha think that castle could be the Beast's?" Goofy asked his companion. Donald nodded, as the group set through.

* * *

When the group arrived inside, they suddenly saw a Shadow Heartless slither into a nearby room.

"After it!" Genesis yelled.

(World: Beast's Castle {a giant castle looms into the foreground of the image, as a red rose flashes beside it, bearing the words Beast's Castle over top of the castle itself. The rose seems to be dropping petals slowly})

* * *

When the group entered inside a small lounge area, they found no sign of the Heartless.

"It couldn't have gotten too far!" Xion said, as the team started searching around for it. Donald, however, soon became a bit more preoccupied with a shining rose sitting inside a glass case. Intrigiued by it, he went towards it, only to see the Shaodw Heartless rear up before him.

"Found it!" Donald said in shock. The group then assumed attack positions, and started fighting the Heartless, but were soon swarmed by what seemed like a neverending infestation of Heartless.

"Why won't they stop?" Demyx groaned.

"Somebody help us!" Donald cried out, and suddenly, the door to the lounge flew open, and in walked a looming figure: the Beast. It destroyed the Heartless with its claws, and then continued on walking forward.

"Thanks," Genesis sighed in relief, only to be shoved aside by the Beast, along with Demyx and Xion. Donald and Goofy screamed in shock at the sight of this, but soon found themselves pushed away too. Sephrioth merely teleported out of the Beast's way (Sephrioth's too badass to be shoved). The Beast simply continued on its way, grabbing the case the Rose was in, and walking out with it.

"What's up with him?" Xion asked.

"Do you think he forgot about us?" Goofy asked.

"I'm not sure," Genesis said. "But if the Heartless are here, something has to be up!"

Donald was just rubbing his beak in pain, as he muttered "Now why did he have to do that?".

* * *

Meanwhile, in Destiny Islands, a young girl was sitting down by the sand, as she placed a bottle with a message in it into the water.

"Kairi, what are you doing with that?" a voice asked the girl. The girl, Kairi turned over to the voice, which belonged to her friend, Selphie.

"It's a message to this boy I just remembered. I'm sure he'll find it somehow."

"What do you mean?" Selphie asked. "The only other boy you were friends with on the islands was Riku..."

"I'm certain he'll find it. Simply because I remembered him. _Starts with an S..._ Right, Sora?"

* * *

That completes this chapter. I just wanted to try to start up the new world, and introduce what happens with Kairi in the story, because I knew I couldn't forget her. Happy New Year to you all, and I'll update eventually. Just remember to review!


	10. Life on the Islands

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Okay, this time, I was just planning on doing a chapter centered on the characters in Destiny Islands, including Kairi. I'll update more on with Beast's Castle after this chapter is done. Enjoy!

Copyrights: I do not own Disney, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts,

Chapter 10: Life on the Islands

Now, after Kairi had spent some time on the Islands with Selphie, she would take a moment to look back at the Secret Cave she used to draw at when she was younger. Scrawlings of different images adorned the stone walls, but one picture always caught her eye. In a small corner, there lay a etching of a young boy giving a paopu fruit to a young girl. A year after she returned to the Islands, she added a extra part to the etching: the girl giving a fruit back to the boy in exchange. This always brought up a legend in her mind about the paopu fruit she had once heard Selphie talk about:

"_They say if you share it with someone you really care for,_

_you'll be bound together forever and ever, through eternity!_"

Even though her heart told her that the boy who drew this would eventually return, she started to grow tired of waiting for him. After some time, she would head back over to her house on the Island, where her adoptive father, the Mayor, resided.

"Dad, I'm home!" Kairi called out.

"Hello, my dear. How was your day?"

"Fine, I guess. But there's this feeling about someone that I really can't shake off."

"Let me guess," her adoptive father sighed. "That boy Riku, again?" Kairi only shook her head no. "Ever since you came back to the Islands, you've been talking with the others about these strange beings of darkness. That friend of yours must be a bad influence."

"No! It's- it's nothing like that!" Kairi sighed.

"No matter. Despite how lonely you feel without him, I figure it's high time you started moving on, my dear." the Mayor said as he started heading off into the kitchen. "Now wash up and get ready for dinner."

With a sigh, Kairi could only reply "Alright, Father." She then went on her way upstairs to get comfortable for the rest of the night, still thinking about Riku and the mystery boy. However, this time, she felt something different about him. It was as if his light had been snuffed out and there was no trace left of him. Shaking off the delusion, and assuming it was a nightmare, she just dimissed this thought and went on her way.

* * *

Sorry it took a bit long to update, but now the chapter's finaly ready. And, on a slightly unrelated topic, if you would like to see another portrayal of Kairi's adoptive father, may I suggest that you check out ForbiddenKHFan216's "Day at Destiny Islands" and look under chapter 30 of that story. When I update next time, we'll return to what's going on with the heroes in Beast's Castle.


	11. Belle and the Beast

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Copyrights: I do not own Disney, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts,

Chapter 11: The Belle and the Beast

* * *

Back in Beast's Castle, the group was searching around the castle for signs of anyone who lives in there. Xion, Donald, and Goofy, for one, were definitely sure that there was someone that they may have recognized that lives in there.

"If the Beast is here," Donald thought "then Belle must be here too!"

"Who is this Belle you're talking about?" Genesis asked.

Xion then proceeded to explain to Genesis and Sephrioth that in her past missions in the Castle, she saw there was a young woman who was supposedly a prisoner of the Beast's.

"But I know that she can see the good in him."

With a snort, Sephrioth said snidely, "Don't play tricks on me, Xion. I seriously doubt anyone could love a beast like that thing." With that, a loud roar came from further inside the Castle.

"A-hyuck, I think he heard you." Goofy whispered to Sephrioth, who gave him a 'shut-up' glare. They didn't happen to notice that Xion and Genesis were heading off for the East Wing.

Sneaking through, they eventually came up in front of a doorway that may lead into Belle's Room. Donald was about to charge through when the door opened up on him, and a young brown-haired woman looked at Donald in surprise.

"Donald!" Belle said joyfuly as she scooped him into a hug. At the same moment, Genesis and the others walked in.

"Oh, hello." Belle greeted. "Are you friends of Sora's?"

"You could say that," Sephrioth said.

"I'm Genesis, and these are Sephrioth, Xion, and Demyx."

"Nice to meet you, then." Belle said, even as Donald was trying to struggle out of Belle's hug.

"Hey, what's up with the Beast, Belle?" Xion asked after a brief silence.

"Oh, I just don't know what's gotten into him lately. After all these Heartless attacks, he's become almost an entirely different person. He isn't at all like how I remember him from a while ago." Belle said sadly.

"Speaking of which, how did you end up with the Beast anyway?" Demyx queried.

"Oh, it's a long story," Belle started.

She then began to explain that sometime ago before her world fell into darkness, Belle went off to the castle where her father was supposedly held captive, even as the town's musclehead Gaston was planning to marry her. Out of worry for her father, she begged for her father to be released, so that she may take his place as the Beast's captive. The Beast reluctantly agreed. Little by little, she started to see through into the Beast's lonely heart. Soon after, Belle was kidnapped, and the Beast went after her to Hollow Bastion in order to free her, with the aide of Sora, Sonald, and Goofy.

"How can we be able to reach him then, to talk some sense into him?" Genesis pondered aloud.

"I think the castle servants can help you, but as far as I know, he's trapped them too." Belle answered. "You have to help them out!"

"Don't worry," Xion said. "We'll save them." With a sigh of relief, Belle then informed them that they were in the West Wing. With that, the heores set off to find the captives.

* * *

Meanwhile, it would seem that Gaston had some plans of his own, regarding Belle.

"Gaston, are you sure this is going to work?" his assistant, La Feou asked.

"Of course it will! She'll have to marry me if she discovers that we'll otherwise have her father hauled off to an asylum. The old fool Maurice has gotten rather wacky lately." Gaston responded.

"You're right about that, sir!" the henchman replied gleefully.

"I'm always right, or my name isn't Gaston!"

"Having some women troubles, are we?" a snide voice called from out of the darkness. Gaston and Le Feou suddenly gasped as a eerie figure came before them.

* * *

Nice cliffhanger, huh? Well, remember to keep reviewing and keep your eyes peeled, because I plan to publish a accompanying Jiminy's Journal story that goes along with this fanfic.


	12. Thresholder and Possesser

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Copyrights: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters featured in this story.

Chapter 12: Thresholder and Possesser

Now back at Beast's Castle, Genesis and the rest of the group have come across the door that Belle was talking about... only to find it blocked by a wardrobe.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Demyx asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Demyx? We move it aside!" Xion snapped.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that..." Demyx said.

Sephrioth then started pushing it aside, until it was away from the door.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered, not knowing they unwittingly woke up the wardrobe.

"DO YOU MIND?" it snapped at Genesis and the others, before going back to sleep.

"That was weird. Looks like we're gonna have to move it without waking it up."

After a little while, the group managed to get the Wardrobe aside from the door without getting it awake again.

"And I was having such a nice nap... what can I do for you?" the Wardrobe asked.

"Belle said there was someone in the dungeon past here, and we've come to help."

"Oh, so you've come to help my friends!" it exclaimed, causing everyone to jump in surprise. "Mind you, I wasn't always like this. I used to be human much like the prince that's The Beast."

"The Prince is the Beast?" Demyx and Genesis asked.

"The Beast is a prince?" Xion and Donald added.

"Although his behavior was far from princely at the time." The Wardrobe said. "You see, it started years ago. It was a dark and stormy night..."

"Keep going..." Demyx said, starting to get interested... until Xion slapped him. "Ow!"

"That's all you'll hear for now. Ought to give you something to look forward to." Everyone sighed in disappointment. "You'd better hurry! That dungeon's no place for a clock!"

"What?" Genesis said.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The group then went through into the room leading to the dungeon, only to find some strange door grasping it shut.

The door had two figures engraved on it, both seeming to be interconnected within the center. The group then went over trying to get it open when suddenly it came alive before their eyes.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen. But nobody listened..." Demyx groaned. (Me: What are you talking about? Now STFU and start fighting, Demmy!) "Fiiiiiineeee..." he responded.

{Objective: Defeat the Heartless blocking the door!}

As the fight started, the Heartless started to swing its limbs about violently, knocking our heroes around. It took some blocking to be able to endure the attack until it left an opening. Once that happened, the heroes started swinging at the center of the Heartless, knocking the wind out of it. It then regained composure, and knocked out Goofy's health.

"Heal!" Sephrioth yelled. A green aura surrounded Goofy, and he sprung back up, ready to fight again.

"Thanks, pal!" Goofy chirped in.

"Don't start thanking me yet!" Sephrioth responded. "Looks like it's calling in company."

The Heartless then clapped its hands together, and a dark aura surrounded the gargoyle statues in the room. They sprung to life with stone axes in hand, and started to attack. However, Xion and the other party members were able to dispose of them. Eventually, it ran out of health, and appeared to have something sticking out of the keyhole in the center. Genesis shot a beam of light into the keyhole and out popped a dark blob which floated around the room.

"That must have been what possessed the door!" Donald said. Without a moment to lose, Genesis and Sephrioth both started to swat at it to reduce its health. Soon, it died and faded away into darkness. The creature blocking the door also faded away as well, and the door was able to be opened.

"Now, let's go save those guys." Xion said. Everyone nodded, and they began to go through into the dungeon room.

* * *

Another chapter has now been concluded! Remember to review, and keep in mind all of those who are helping deal with the situation in Japan, as they cope with the aftermath of the earthquake and tsunami that occured on March 11.


	13. Be our Guest

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Copyrights: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters featured in this story.

Chapter 13: Be Our Guest

"Doesn't look like there's anyone in here..." Xion said, looking around the dungeon room.

"Gawrsh, wonder what happened to them?" Goofy said in worry.

"Shhh... they must be here to attack us again." a voice piped up.

"Oh, they look like nice fellows to me." another voice spoke.

"Don't worry, Belle sent us here to help rescue you all." Genesis answered.

"Did someone say 'rescue'?" a figure that looked like a animate candlestick said, jumping out of hiding.

"Wak! A talking candle!" Donald cried.

"We can explain." the candle spoke. "We are the servents of the Beast. We were transformed alongside him when he first fell under the curse."

"It seemed like such a long time ago, too." the teapot replied. "It was a dark a stormy night..."

"Yeah, we've heard." Genesis stated.

"And a old beggar woman entered the castle, asking the prince for shelter." the clock, Cogsworth added. "But he turned her away. All because of her unsightly appearance."

"Yes," the candle Lumiere mused. "He was a firm, and, how should I say, cruel prince. The woman warned him not to be decieved by appearances. He still refused. But then at that moment, she turned into her true form of a beautiful sorceress. The prince tried to apologize to her, but she could only see that his heart was full of malice and hate, and saw it only fitting for him to be transformed into a beast. As further punishment, she transformed us as well."

"That's horrible!" Xion said sadly.

"We have to go after that sorceress!" Goofy added.

"I see that you want to help, but we doubt it will do any good." Cogsworth replied.

"Besides, we have to find out about that Rose."

"Oh, yes. The curse can be lifted if the Beast can learn to love and be loved in return before the last petal on the rose falls." the teapot, Mrs. Potts added.

"First things first, we've gotta smack some sense into him!" Donald said.

"Follow me, monseiurs. I know of a shortcut." Lumiere said, as the group began to exit the dungeon.

* * *

Sorry for how short the chapter is, but I wanted to get this story updated ASAP. Just remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update again soon.


	14. The Cursed Keyblade Knight

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Copyrights: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters featured in this story.

Chapter 14: The Cursed Keyblade Knight

After some time with fighting through Heartless, and opening a path to the West Wing, the group heard a loud yell.

"You wouldn't think of doing it! You'll be sorry!"

"Belle!" Genesis yelled. "Where are you?""Guys! Help! I'm in the Ballroom!"

"This is bad." Xion said. "C'mon, let's go!" Smashing the suits of armor that blocked the staircase, the group ran off to the Ballroom to try to save Belle.

"It's time you dealt with Belle. She's planning to take all that you hold dear. This castle, your precious rose, then your life. Trust no-one. Feed your anger!" the Organization member known as Xaldin coaxed to the Beast, directly outside the Ballroom. "Only anger will keep you strong."

"I'm through with fighting," the Beast replied. "There's only one thing I want: love."

"Nonsense," Xaldin replied. "Who could ever love a Beast?" The Beast only roars back in reply, as Genesis and the others arrive, ready to battle. "See? She has accomplices."

"Xaldin, what the heck is going on with you?" Xion asked. But before she could get a reply, the Beast attacked the group, and Xaldin disappeared from sight.

"Oh dear, master! Snap out of it!" Cogsworth cried out.

Genesis and Sephrioth dash in, remembering their true mission as the others fight off the Beast.

Among the figures that was also cursed along with the Beast was a lone Keyblade Master. Transformed into a suit of armor, his profileing was relatively low, until he was at last discovered. It is Genesis and Sephrioth's mission to destroy the Keyblader before he can regain his lost powers. Entering the Ballroom, the two saw a suit of armor staring towards Belle.

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

"Belle, run!" Sephrioth yelled, as he then charged at the figure. Belle then escaped out to the courtyard, just in time. The attack caused a slight chunk of damage, but it caused the suit to turn and knock Sephrioth away.

"Get out..." it moaned. "GET OUT NOW!"

It then unleashed a slam of his sword down into the ground, sending out pulsating blasts of darkness everywhere. Dodging it, Genesis then hacked away at the figure, causing more damage to it. Unfortunately, the more damage it took, the stronger it became from rage. Eventually, it knocked out Sephrioth and started to go for the killing blow towards Genesis.

"This can't be the end..." he moaned in defeat.

Closing his eyes, and awaiting the slice that would seal his fate, the sudden lunging sound came from out of nowhere, shattering the armored Keyblade Master to pieces.

"Beast...?" Genesis asked, seeing the transfigured prince standing before him.

* * *

"Well done, boys. You've plunged his fate further now." Xaldin called out from the ballroom balcony.

"HOLD IT!" the Beast roared. "We're not finished yet!"

"Farewell..." he said, as he vanished into the nothingness.

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger! Well, remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update eventually, sometime.


	15. To the Coliseum

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

I'm back with another chapter! Here, we'll wrap up the first visit to Beast's Castle, and begin the arrivial at the next world: Olympus Coliseum, home of the guy who puts the 'glad' in 'gladiator', Hercules. Enjoy!

Copyrights: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the other franchises interpreted in this story. Lest I get sued, I am obligated to announce that the franchises belong to Disney, Square Enix, and whoever else.

* * *

Chapter 15: To the Coliseum

After Xaldin left the Castle, all was silent until Beast looked towards Belle in shame towards himself.

"Belle, I'm sorry for all that happened. It was Xaldin's delusions that trapped me in my own lonliness."

"It's alright, Beast." Belle said knowingly, embracing the transfigured prince. "I forgive you anyway."

"Aw," Demyx said, wiping away a tear from his eye. "I love a happy ending." Genesis then punched him in the gut.

"It's not over yet." Lumiere pointed out. "Although the madamemosille and Master have reconciled, the curse is still upon him."

"I hope things will work out with that, though." Xion said.

"Be sure to come back sometime, OK?" Belle asked.

"Don't worry," Genesis answered, "We will."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the heroes were preparing to start on their way to the next world, Malificent's lackey Pete was already at anohter world, plotting with the enemy to defeat those "pesky Keybladers".

"Too bad that 'Herc the Jerk' is wiping out every guy you can throw at him." Pete said, dicussing with the villian of Olympus Coliseum, Hades.

"Don't mention that little sunspot to me!" the god of the Underworld yelled in fury. "I have tried everything I can to eliminate that guy, and it doesn't even-"

Before Haes could even continue, a soft squeaking noise echoed through the chamber. In walked one of Hades' right-hand men, Pain, wearing what appeared to be one of Hercule's brand-name sandals, 'Air Hercs'.

"What- are- those?" Hades said angrily.

"I dunno." Pain replied innocently. "I thought they looked kinda dashy."

"I have to get rid of this bozo spawn of Zeus, or the plan I have aspired for eighteen years, will go up in smoke. AND YOU ARE WEARING HIS MERCHANDISE?" Hades yelled in flaming anger, until the sipping of a drink was heard from Hades' other lackey, the thin green Panic.

"Thirsty?"

What happened next could not be spoken of, but the world's denziens would have sworn they felt a tremor right under their feet.

"Anyway," Pete said, trying to scrape the stunned bodies of Pain and Panic off the wall. "Why don'tcha send out somebody already dead, and save him the trouble?"

"Dead? That's a good idea!" Hades responded. "And I know just the warrior..."

Meanwhile, the hero Hercules was out battling against the hordes of the Underworld's monsters, including the Titans of Rock and Ice. Millions of people would come from far and wide to watch the pupil of Philoctetes show his formidable skills to the public eye.

World: Olympus Coliseum (_flashes of sword slashes appear, and a vestibule building with two Greek soldiers with their swords crossing appear labeling 'Olympus Coliseum' while the visage of the Underworld lay just benath it_).

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and maybe I'll update soon.


	16. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters that are featured in this story.

Chapter 16: I Won't Say I'm In Love

* * *

As Genesis and Sephrioth and the team landed in Olympus Coliseum, they found a young woman being attacked by the Heartless.

"We have to help her!" Xion said, as the team hurried their way towards her, shooing the Heartless monsters away. Helping her up, Xion smiled at the woman in a friendly gesture.

"T-thanks for that, strangers."

"So, uh," Genesis asked. "What's your name?"

"Megara. My friends call me Meg, or at least they would if I had any friends." the woman responded. The heroes couldn't say anything to this, as the need for a response failed them. "So, do you guys have a name?"

"Genesis. And these are my companions Sephrioth, Demyx, Xion, Donald and Goofy."

"Well, the names of Donald and Goofy are familiar to me."

"They are?" Donald and Goofy said.

"Yeah," she replied. "Wonderboy talks about you and some guy named Sora. Anyway, I wish we would've met under different circumstances."

"How come?" Demyx asked.

"Wonderboy is working himself ragged with all the monsters Hades is throwing at him."

"Hades?"

"The God of the Underworld. I was actually going to see him about giving Herc some time off when I was attacked." Megara explained.

"Oh. Well, how about we try to find a way to negotiate with him for you?" Genesis offered, before he got pulled away by Sephrioth.

"Are you certain you truly want to help her?"

"If it means it will help get our mission in this world accomplished, yes." Genesis whispered back. Turning back towards Megara, he then said, "We give our word that it'll be no trouble."

"Alright, thank you." Megara said. With that, the group walked off further into the Underworld to begin their search.

"Hey, where's Demyx?" Goofy asked, suddenly realizing Demyx has disappeared.

"Must've chickened out," Xion giggled.

"No matter. We'll meet up with him again soon enough." Sephrioth retorted.

* * *

Once the heroes were out of earshot, Megara just sighed to herself in disbelief.

"What is wrong with me? You'd think a girl would learn..."

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,**_

_**I guess I've already won that.**_

_**No man is worth the aggrevation,**_

_**That's ancient history:**_

_**been there, done**** that!**_

_(Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of)_

**_No chance, no way_**

**_I won't say it, no no _**_(You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?)_

**_It's too cliche_**

**_I won't say I'm in love._**

**_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_**

**_It feels so good when you start out._**

**_My heart is screaming,_**

**_"Get a grip, girl!_**

**_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."_**_(You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad.)_

_**No chance, no way!**_

_**I won't say it, no no.** (Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love)_

_**This scene won't play**_

_**I won't say I'm in love. **(You're doin' flips read our lips You're in love)_

_**You're way off-base**_

_**I won't say it** (She won't say it)_

_**Get off my case!**_

_**I won't say it.** (Girl, don't be proud, it's O.K. you're in love)_

_**At least out loud**_

_**I won't say I'm in** **love.**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hades' Quarters, he and Pete were talking about their plan.

"Lemme get this straight. The Keys of those brats work on **_any _**lock?"

"Dat's right!" Pete replied.

"Did I ever tell ya about the coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie-pool!"

"Then dat's where we'll put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak!"

"Problem." Hades stated. "Zeus locked it tight." Pete then looked in Hades in confusion until he realized what Hades meant. "We just need to swipe those keys and reopen the Underdrome!"

Pete then frowned some, and stated "I hate to break it to ya, but that key's kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody, and those guys ain't no pushovers."

"Well, I don't think that will be a problem. They'll do the dirty work for us." Hades replied with a sinister grin on his face. A replica eyeball of the Three Fates revealed that the heroes were searching for the key to the Heart of Olympus Coliseum itself, _**to unlock it, and plunge it into** **darkness**_. Doing that would help reopen the Underdrome, so Herc would face his end in the Hell of eternal darkness.

* * *

Well, apart from the musical number, we can see things are about to start going downhill for everyone who lives in Olympus Coliseum. Anyways, remember to keep reviewing, and I'll try updating again whenever I can.


	17. This is My Story

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the settings and characters featured.

* * *

Chapter 17: This is My Story

After some time, Hades then brought Meg back into his chambers in the Underworld.

"What's the buzz, Meg? Tell me, have you found a weak link in Wonderboy's chain?" Hades asked his young confident.

"Get yourself another girl. I'm through helping you." Meg said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that right." Hades snarked. "I must have some wax stuck in my ear and-"

"Then read my lips! Forget it!" Meg answered.

"Oh, Meg, my sweet little... minion. Haven't you forgotten one tiny but important detail? _**I OWN YOU**_! Besides, it's not like you can even go help your precious Wonderboy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your newfound 'friends' stole the Olympus Stone, and are going to destroy this place's lock."

"So what? Hercules will stop you!"

"Yes, if he didn't have to also deal with- the bloodthirsty Hydra! If he left, who knows what would happen?"

"No..." Meg said in shock, slumping into a corner of the wall.

"Either way, you're in time to watch me bring back the mother of all bad guys!" Hades said, as he stepped over to the edge of the gateway to the Well of Souls before sending a fireball down into it, raising up a red-robed warrior. It was Auron; the mighty warrior who helped slay the evil being known as Sin in a far-off realm known as Spira.

"Now here's the deal, spiky. I'll let you go; no strings attached. You'll be free as a bird. All for one little offer: fight Hercules in the Coliseum to the death!"

Auron frowned in disapproval, before answering in a stoic tone "This is my story; and **you **aren't a part of it."

"Did you forget who you are talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!"

"Is that right?" Auron answered. "Then no wonder nobody wants to die."

Now fuming, Hades then begun to charge up a giant fireball to destroy the rogue spirit. "YOU ARE FIRED!" Before the fireball could even hit, Genesis, Sephrioth and the others had arrived to stop the attack. "YOU!"

"Hades! We're here on Meg's behalf to-"

"Now what is this about 'Nutmeg'?" Hades asked with a smirk. Before Genesis could respond, they saw Pete dash off with Meg in tow. Hades then gestured for the group to attack him.

{Objective: Hold off Hades for as long as you can!}

"That's it!" Hades said as he started lunging at the heroes. Genesis and the others tried attacking back, but couldn't land even a single blow. Soon, they felt themselves getting weaker.

"Something's wrong!" Donald said.

"Oh, right! Here's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes. Comes with the territory." Hades then launched another fireball which Auron blocked.

"Run!"

"But-"

"Don't mind me. Just go!" Auron said, as the group set out to try and escape from Hades.

* * *

There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and know this: this fanfic is back in action!


	18. Auron and the Cerberus

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

Chapter 18: Auron and the Cerberus

After the group had fled from Hades' attack, they managed to catch their breath outside of his chambers. However, when they looked back up, they saw a swarm of angry Heartless around them, with Hades leading them.

"Leaving so soon? Why, I already just got fired up!" Hades smirked.

"There's no other choice. We have to fight our way out." Sephrioth said, pulling out his massive broadsword.

{Objective: Defeat the Heartless with Auron's help, and escape from Hades!}

The group then split through, battling against the forces with precision pace, with occasionally forming a tag-team attack with Auron, using Bushido slices. Gradually, they made their way through, reaching the end of the cavern spaces. After defeating the last wave of Heartless, and dodging Hades' bursts of flame, they got out back to safety.

"Hyuck! That was a close call." Goofy gulped, collapsing over top of Donald and Xion.

"Yeowch!" Donald quacked in pain.

"You're not too bad. Are you some kind of hero?" Genesis asked, in between taking gasps for air.

"I'm no hero." Auron said solemnly. "I'm just- Auron."

"Well, either way, it's good to meet you. I'm Genesis. And these are my alies, Sephrioth, Donald, Goofy, and Xion." Genesis responded, before they saw Demyx come back over.

"I'm back! I've got the Olympus Stone, too!" Demyx cried out.

"Wha-?" Auron asked.

"We'll discuss it later." Xion said interrupting. "Let's just get out of here before Ol' Hothead comes back."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hades' Chambers...

"I've got Heartless all over the Underworld now. You just leave it to me to take care of them pipsqueaks, while you focus on turning Hercules into a Heartless. Then, he'll be all mine." Pete said.

"**THIS IS _MY _UNDERWORLD, YOU BLUTHERING IDIOT!**" Hades screamed. "I'll take care of all of this!" He then turns back towards the window overlooking the Underworld's lower levels. "Pain! Panic!"

"Coming, your most graciousness!" the two fiends exclaimed, dashing into the room, then stopping to whistle for Cerberus.

"Cerberus, **kill those twerps**!" Hades ordered to the three-headed dog when it appeared, watching then as it dashed off, ready to rip apart the intruding Keyblade wielders, and his ex-soldier of fortune, Auron.

* * *

After battling through more forces of Heartless, the team wound up back at the entrance to the Underworld. However, they noticed it was strangely empty of Heartless, or anything else, for that matter.

"It's quiet." Genesis noted. "Too quiet." Before the group could take another step to unlock the gate to return back to the Coliseum to go search for Meg again, they saw a giant three-headed dog bound in front of them, roaring angrily.

"Don't just stand there, dude!" Demyx said worriedly. "Do something!" Genesis then obliged, opening the lock for the gate, leaving the others to flee to safety. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, before seeing Genesis run back to help Auron.

"You came back to help? I'm surprised. This creature isn't something a rookie would tackle." Auron said.

"Giving up is what's really for rookies." Genesis replied. "I came back because I'm not willing to quit on you!"

"Then I'd say you have the spirit of a true hero." Auron said with a amused smirk. "But let's still take this foe down, and fast."

{Objective: Destroy the Cerberus! Using Reaction Commands, and Limit Breaks will make this battle easier!}

* * *

Thanks for reading this new chapter. Remember to please keep reviewing, and I'll try to have a new update out soon.


	19. Fall of the Coliseum

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the worlds and characters featured. Each franchise belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Coliseum Falls

{Vim and Vigor starts playing}

At once, Genesis and Auron began slicing away at Cerberus with their swords, while also avoiding the giant three-headed dogs lunging jaws.

"This is too easy." Genesis said before one of the three heads slammed towards him, and held his Keyblade in its jaws. Genesis countered this, by using the blade as blockage, to keep its jaws open, before sending a fire spell down its throat. The beast leapt up, yelping in pain. With their flurries, they managed to whittle away its energy by a significant amount within no time at all.

"Let's finish this. Auron!" Genesis said with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Foul creature of Hades! Your fate shall be twofold." Auron exclaimed, as they unleashed a tornado attack with the sealed light power of their blades. When the light cleared, the beast fell onto the dusty floor of the Underworld where it tread.

"Demyx, throw me the Olympus Stone." Genesis said solemnly. Demyx then threw the small amulet out to Genesis, who caught it in his palm. When it made contact with him, the amulet started to glow with darkness. He then dropped it to the floor, and hit the stone with a mighty slam of the Keyblade, causing it to shatter into several pieces. As everyone else watched in horror as Sephrioth stood beside Genesis, the Keyhole appeared before the duo, who then sent a blast of darkness through, piercing the very heart of the world. "Fall to death and darkness!"

"**What have you done?!**" Auron shouted in anger.

"Following the desires of my master. This shall bring forth the hero of this world, Hercules, so that we shall claim his life for ourselves. And now, perhaps yours, as well."

"You are a fool. I, who brought the mighty forces of Sin to its knees, saving the realm of Spira, am far more powerful than you could ever hope to be." Auron said, pulling out his Bushido.

"We'll see about that," Genesis said, as he pulled his Keyblade out.

(A mix of "Beneath the Ground"* and "Fragments of Sorrow" plays)

{Objective: Defeat Auron!}

Genesis and Sephrioth instantly ganged up on Auron, hacking away at him with their Keyblade slices. In a failsafe attempt to drive them off, Auron used a strong Aero spell on himself, deflecting their blows, and pushing them aside.

"We're only doing this all for my master and his glorious Organization." Spehrioth said fiendishly.

"So the deaths of countless innocent people means nothing to him?" Auron roared in response.

"Don't play so innocent. Don't forget that you couldn't even save your friend Jecht for sacrificing himself to become Sin itself." Genesis responded.

"No... how- how did you know?" Auron said sadly, letting his guard down.

"Your heart is screaming out. In one's final moments, all the faults and wrongs one has made in their life rings out, and face it, your heart is screaming!" Genesis answered back, before teleport-rushing through and stabbing the legendary warrior.

"G-guh..." he gasped in his death throes. "_Jecht- Braska- Lady Yuna... forgive me, if I wasn't strong enough for this._" With a soft gurgle ringing out, Auron then fell to the two agents of Xemnas, fading into darkness. His heart then flew upward, before Genesis snatched it, and transformed it into a Heartless. The Heartless version of Auron resembled a Armored Knight, with the color scheme of Auron's jacket shining with rust. The Cerberus before them still laid stunned and twitching. Genesis then brought his sword forward, and lopped the head that was still conscious off.

"It is done. Now let's get out of here." Sephrioth said stoically, as the group began to disappear through a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHHHHHH HH!" Hades screamed angrily in his chambers, seeing the swarms of Darkness envelop the entire being of the Underworld. "WE WERE SO CLOSE! We could've claimed the Olympus Stone for ourselves, and ruled over everything. But we had to trip at the Finish Line, and why? Because our little Numeg has to go all noble." Before he could even continue, Hercules slammed through the walls of the Underworld, glaring daggers at Hades.

"Where's Meg?" he asked furiously.

"Oh," Hades said calmly. "Look who it is: Wonderboy. You're too much, you know that?"

"I'm not in the mood for your joking. Give her up at once." Hercules said. Hades then revealed Megara wrapped in a veil of darkness before him. Hercules then in response broke the veil and saved her.

"Oh, and even in your last moments, failing to save all those people from the Hydra, can't you agree that Meg still has her serving towards me down pat? She arranged for all of having the Olympus Stone stealed. A group of oters just accelerated what we had planned."

"Wonderboy, I'm so sorry. I had no idea all this would happen." Meg said in a disheartened tone of voice.

"I don't blame you, Meg. But still, I've failed everyone. I'm some sorry excuse of a hero..."

* * *

Thanks for reading this new chapter. I hope that despite the downer ending, you all liked this update. Remember to please keep reviewing, and I'll try to have a new update out soon.

*"Beneath the Ground" is the battle theme for the Underworld Coliseum matches (much like "Go for It!" is the theme for the Olympus Coliseum matches).


	20. I'll Make a Man Out of You

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the other franchises featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter 20: I'll Make a Man Out of You

Seeing their work in Olympus Coliseum was now done, the group of Keybladers set out to their next mission in a new world that looked like it was in the era of Feudal China.

In the distance from where they landed, a once mighty village now laid in ashes, as a hooded brute-like figure emerged from the shadows. He was Shan Yu, leader of the feared Hun army, arriving as if the Emperor's influence was an offer for a challenge. As his hawk flew around in the distance, the large warrior gave a smug chuckle as he observed the ruins around him.

* * *

Over at a nearby bamboo grove, a young soldier was inversions the scene from a distance.

"I'm not exactly sure about this, Mushu..."

"Relax, Mulan. This is what the plan's all about; joining the army to take Shan Yu and the Hun army. You're gonna be famous, girl. I'm talking A-List style!" the tiny red dragon said from behind a rock through his fanned flame shadow.

"I know, but I need to make sure no one suspects who I really am. I'm doing this so I can help ensure my father's safety, and bring my family honor." Mulan admitted.

"You're just nervous." Mushu interjected.

"Well, aren't you?" Mulan asked back. Mushu just shrugged in disbelief at this statement.

* * *

World Name: The Land of Dragons (A scroll appears with fireworks flashing around it as ink strokes write out the words "The Land of Dragons" on the scroll, before it fades away)

As Genesis, Sephrioth, and the rest of the group landed, they arrived in a bamboo grove, taking notice of a young figure seemingly confronting a dragon shadow.

"Doesn't really look that good. Let's get it." Xion says as the group set out.

"Wait, I think we'd better look before we leap." Goofy said in reasoning. The words came too late for the others to hear, as the group leapt out to face the supposed monster.

"Back away from her, whoever you are!" Genesis and Donald said.

"You mean, you don't know who I am? You really don't? I am the Guardian of the Lost Souls!" the "monster" answered, as it stepped out from behind its hiding spot. "I am the **powerful**, the **pleasurable**, the industructible Mushu!"

"Mushu?" Donald and Goofy said in confusion.

"Yeah, you'd better say my name; or else you're-" Mushu began, before he saw the two he had fought with a year or two before. "Donald! Goofy! What're you guys doing here?"

"You know him?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah. Us three and Sora kicked all kinds of Heartless butt together. And now that puts you guys in debt to my main man Ping here. He was just on his way to join the Imperial Army."

"Wait a minute, you're a girl?" Xion, Demyx, and Genesis said in surprise, seeing through the disguise.

"Are you surprised?" Mulan asked, as Mushu slid up into Sephrioth's face, when the One Winged Angel disgustedly slapped the dragon away.

"Ow!" the dragon grunted. "That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole team!" Mushu said angrily as he pointed to Genesis, "Dishonor on you;" to Sephrioth, "Dishonor to Mr. Blackwing..."

"Sorry about that. We'll help out with making sure Ping gets in the army." Goofy said.

"Alright. And don't be slapping me no more," Mushu said in response. "Okey-dokey, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

After some walking through the undergrowth, the team finally made it to the encampment.

"Remember, girl. You gotta look the part; manly." Mushu said, as Genesis and the others walked up normally (with Demyx and Xion, BTW, having armor-plated versions of their Organzation XIII cloaks), whereas Mulan/Ping's walk didn't make matters any better (if anything, it made her look as if she was constipated). The group kept walking until they accidentally bumped into a short stout soldier, who went by the name of Yao.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yao said in confusion, as he got pushed into a taller, chubbier soldier named Chen Po.

"Oh, Yao. You've made a friend already?"

"Now punch him. That's how you say hello." Mushu said to Mulan, who then punched Yao, who knocked Donald over, making the already hairline anger-triggered duck close to boiling over.

"Whoa-ho! You'd better be careful, or I'll punch you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy!" Yao threatened.

"Yao, relax..." Chen Po said pulling Yao into a bear-hug, singing a soothing chant, leaving Yao no choice to comply and calm down. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah." Yao said before looking back at Ping. "I ain't got time for you, Chicken Boy."

"Chicken Boy?" Mushu said, insulted. "Say that to my face, you limp noodle!" The group ducked as Yao wound up a punch, and it hit the lean (and perhaps unlucky as well) soldier Ling. The group then made its way through the encampment to escape from the frustrated soldiers, before they made it past another group lined up for a rice luncheon, before Chen Po knocked them all over like dominoes. "You've really got to work on your people skills..." Mushu said to Ping, who just facepalmed.

* * *

There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll have another update coming around Easter.


	21. Ping's Trial Run

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the other franchises featured in this story. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and the other franchise holders whose properties are featured (Transformers/Hasbro, Watchmen/DC Comics).

* * *

Chapter 21: Ping's Trial Run

Admist the group, they were soon caught up in a brawl between all the other soldiers, until someone caught their attention.

"SOLDIERS!" the captain, Shang Li, announced to the group. "What's going on here?"

In unison, the guards pointed to Ping and the group of Keyblade wielders. "They started it!"

Pulling Ping up from the ground, he then glared at him, saying "I don't need newcomers causing trouble in the camp on the first day."

"Sorry,"Mulan/Ping said, before shifting to a state of confidence. "I mean, sorry you had to see that. You know it is when you get those manly urges."

"Let me see your license papers." Shang asked, as Ping handed them over. "You're a son of Fa Zhou? Didn't know he had a son."

"He, uh, he doesn't talk about me much." Ping responded nervously, trtrying to create a cover story for himself.

"Well, anyways, you all will report here for practice every morning. Anyone who does otherwise will answer to me."

"Ooh, tough guy." Yao snickered thinking Shang was bluffing.

"First off, I'd like to thank Yao for volunteering. Now..." Shang then shot an arrow at the top of a high pole. "Retrieve the arrow."

"Oh, I'll get it, pretty boy." Yao said, starting to climb the pole, before Shang stopped him and equipped him with two heavy weights.

"These weights represent discipline and strength. You'll need both to be able to climb up." Shang explained, as the group watched Yao, Ling, Chen Po, and Ping struggle to succeed in climbing up the pole, and failing. "We've got a long way to go..."

_**Let's get down to business**_

_**To defeat the Huns.**_

_**Did they send me daughters,**_

_**When I asked for sons?**_

_**You're the saddest bugs I've ever met**_

_**But you can bet before we're though**_

_**Mister, I'll make a man out of you.**_

_**Tranquil as a forest**_

_**Fight the fire within**_

_**Once you find your center,**_

_**You are sure to win!**_

_**You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot**_

_**And you haven't got a clue.**_

_**Somehow I'll make a man out of you.**_

_**I'm never gonna catch my breath. (Yao: Say goodbye to those who knew me!)**_

_**Ling: Why was I a fool to mistake a stool for a cutting board?**_

_**Genesis: Those guys must be scared to death! (Mulan: Hope he doesn't see right through me.)**_

_**Chen Po: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!**_

_**Be a man! (You must be swift as the coursing river)**_

_**Be a man! (With all the force of a great typhoon)**_

_**Be a man! (With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon.)**_

_**Time is racing toward us, 'til the Huns arrive.**_

_**Heed my every order, and you might survive.**_

_**You're not suited for the blaze of war**_

_**So pack up, go home, you're through!**_

_**How can I make a man out of you?**_

Ping then grabbed the weights, more determined than ever to prove himself, eventually reaching the top and proving himself worthy in the eyes of the rest of the men. It was their first step in taking down the Heartless threat that threatened China.

* * *

There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll have another update coming around soon.


	22. We'll Die with Honor

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners.

* * *

Chapter 22: We'll Die with Honor

Later that night, in another part of the campsite where Shang and his soldiers were taking refuge in the captain was confronting Chi Fu, the emperor's major domo.

"Those soldiers of yours aren't fit to serve for China's fate! If it were up to me, I'd see to it that they never saw the fields of battle."

"They've proven their worth. Just let me take them-" Shang started.

"You will do no such thing! You may be the General's son, but I am the Emperor's aide. And by the way, I earned that job on my own." Chi Fu refuted.

As Shang exited from the tent, Ping joked "Hey, you hold him back and I'll punch! Haha, or not." Shang just looked at Ping silently. "If it makes any difference, I think you're a great captain."

As Ping, Genesis and his team left back to their tents, Mushu decided to sneak in with Ping's small cricket partner Crickee. The two of them started fabricating a message to prompt Chi Fu to send Shang's troop out onto the battlefield.

"Let's see what we've got," Mushu said as he started reading the message. "'From General Li. Dear Son, we're waiting for the Huns at the pass. It would mean a lot if you'd come to back us up.' That works," Mushu said sarcastically. "And while we're at it, we'd also add 'And also, since we're out of potpourri, would you please bring us a few samples. I mean, hello?! This is the Army! Make it sound more urgent."

Crickee salutes and then reworks an improved message which Mushu takes over in the guise of an Imperial officer as Chi Fu is exiting out of a nearby swimming hole.

"Urgent news from the general!" Mushu said behind the disguise in a deep voice as he and Crickee's armor suit were riding on top of a panda bear. "What's the problem, sir? Have you never seen a black-and-white before?"

"Who are you?" Chi Fu questioned.

"Excuse me?! I think the real question is: Who are you! We're in a war; there's no time for stupid questions! If I weren't in a generous mood today, I'd have your head! Now head on out and report this message to the Captain before I report you." Mushu said as the two dashed off before Chi Fu could examine them any further.

The group then set out for the camp's coordinates and found the village, but it was burned down into cinders; presumably by Shan Yu's army. Setting out further to seek out the enemy, they ended up being ambushed by Shan Yu and his men out on the mountainside.

"Ready the cannons!" Shang called out. "Be prepared for the fight of your life, men. If we are to die here this day, we'll do so with honor in our hearts."

"This is it!" Genesis said, as Shan Yu's army of soldiers and Heartless charged outward and the team of Organization members leapt into battle.

* * *

Thanks for checking out this new chapter. In the next chapter, we'll see Genesis, Sephrioth, and the others take on Shan Yu at the mountain pass in an explosive match for China's fate. Please remember to review, and the next update should be up sometime soon.


	23. Life Debt

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and each properties' prospective owners.

* * *

Chapter 23: Life Debt

As the army of Shan Yu began their charge down the summit, Genesis, Sephrioth and their team began their attack on the swarms of Heartless that threatened the other soldiers. Due to their combat skills, the enemies fell quicker than either side expected.

"The Heartless are subdued, Captain!" Xion called out to the Captain.

"Hold the last cannon fire." Shang said, as they peered out to the summit. What they saw surprised them as Shan Yu and his soldiers were still standing and, by the looks of things, had gone completely berserk.

"I have to end this now." Mulan thought as she grabbed the cannon ammo and ran out towards the warlord's direction.

"Ping! Fall in at once!" Shang Li shouted as he saw the soldier putting himself in danger.

"C'mon! We gotta save her!" Yao added as he, Chen Po, and Ling went out to attempt to save their friend and ally.

Meanwhile, Mulan was searching for some sort of way to light the flare, when she then grabbed Mushu and yanked him that he lit the fuse as Shan Yu was closeby.

"You missed?!" Mushu cried out as the ammo flew straight into the summit. "How could you miss? He was three feet from you!" In a matter of seconds, the rocket hit the summit and triggered a powerful avalanche that swept away the troop of Huns.

"Everyone run!" Donald squawked as the team and the Imperial Army dashed away from the tidal wave of powdery snow engulfing the battlefield.

* * *

After everyone had escaped from the battle, the group went over to Shang as they were catching their breath from the whole ordeal.

"Ping, you must be the craziest man I have ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my full trust." Shang Li said to "Ping".

"Let's hear it for Ping! The bravest of us all!" Ling and the rest of the soldiers cheered, before the soldier fell back wounded.

"He's wounded! Get help! Ping, hold on." Shang cried out in concern, coming to 'Ping's' aid, before Chi Fu pulls him back revealing the truth behind "Ping".

"I knew there was something about this treacherous snake! He's really a woman!" Chi Fu snapped.

"My name is Fa Mulan! I did this so my father's life would be spared. It was the only way!" Mulan confessed.

"High treason!" he said angrily. "Yours is the ultimate dishonor!"

"You knew as well?" Shang asked Genesis and the others, to which the question was met with sad nods of acknowledgment.

"You are aware that the punishment for treason in the army is death." Shang Li said as he raised his blade above Mulan, before tossing it down in an act of mercy. "My debt is repaid. Move out, men. We shall now return back to the Emperor's palace to tell him Shan Yu is dead."

"But sir-" Chi Fu began in concern in that Shang did not get rid of the 'traitor'.

"I told you- 'move out'." Shang said as the army soldiers went out of sight, as the rest of the team decided to head back home, before seeing something that shocked the group.

* * *

Thanks for checking out this new chapter. Please remember to review, and the next update should be up sometime soon.


End file.
